In The Name Of Love
by Barnes.Dornan
Summary: More than a year has passed since Susan Pevensie's return from Narnia, and not a day has passed without the thought of Caspian X. She was told that she could never return to Narnia, until an occurrence of an unexpected event transports her back. Why is she back in Narnia? And will she get another chance with Caspian? Will slowly turn to rated M. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

Not a day has passed without the thought of him. Every day he comes to mind and as hard as Susan Pevensie tries, she cannot stop thinking about the Prince, now King Caspian X. She knows that she cannot go back to Narnia, and as hard as she tries to reason with her heart, it still cries out for him, day after day.

Mornings began with the thought of him and evenings ended with the reminder of their last embrace. And with each night she went to bed, all Susan could think of was being held by Caspian, one more time.

"Susan? Susan!"

"Huh?"

Susan Pevensie snapped back to the world of reality and looked down at her little sister, Lucy Pevensie.

"Are you alright?"

Susan glanced around, reminding herself that she was in the park, spending the afternoon with her sister. This happened often with Susan, ever since they had come back from Narnia, a little more than a year ago. And even though a year may not seem as too much time to some, it felt like a millennia had passed for Susan Pevensie.

 _Would he even be alive even if I did ever get a chance to go back?_

"Susan? Su?"

She looked back down at her sister, who still looked at her with confusion.

"I'm fine Lu," she tried smiling softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just... just thinking about an assignment I have.

By the look on her sister's face, Susan could tell that Lucy wasn't convinced. However, she was grateful when she didn't push forward on it. Instead she laid back down on the grass and looked up at the clouds. She did the same as well, but her mind was instantly transported back to Narnia. She remembered how soft and green the grass was and she remembered playing with the trees.

Yes, she truly missed Narnia and above all, she missed Caspian.

Three years had passed since the two kings and two queens of old had come back to Narnia and a year since King Edmund the Queen Lucy had returned with their cousin Eustace. But even after all this time and after all of the events, King Caspian still could not forget the gentle Queen Susan. He would always reflect back to the day she had left Narnia and how his heart had pitted when she left. He remembered how she had kissed him in front of everyone and how he didn't want to let her go.

Not a day passed without the thought of her - her beautiful blue eyes, her smile - everything. And not a single day passed where he didn't wish her back. Yes he had met beautiful girls over the years - one who was even a star - but no one could ever compare to Susan. Caspian had tried hard to get over his feelings for Susan, knowing that one day he would have to get married and give his people a queen, as well as bring an heir to the thrown. He understood this well, and the people around him often reminded him of it.

But no matter what, his heart and mind was still set on Susan Pevensie.

 _Why Aslan? Why did she have to leave_ , he wondered resting his chin on his folded hands. _Why can she never come back?_

A knock on the door brought the king out of his thoughts. "Come in."

Professor Cornelius entered the room and immediately, Caspian understood why he was here. He had been trying to avoid the professor by holing himself in his study, not telling anyone where he was. But it was only a matter of time until he was found.

"Really, my Lord, hiding," the professor frowned.

Caspian rolled his eyes with a groan. "Professor-"

"You can not hide forever."

"That I know," and he stood up from his desk and moved over to a shelf, pretending to browse for a book. "Is there something you would like to say?"

The professor scoffed lightly with humor. "I think his majesty already knows why I am here."

Caspian said nothing and ran his fingers over the many books he owned.

"The council grows impatient, my King. Marriage-"

"Is something I will decide for myself. I will marry when I wish to marry, to whomever I want to marry."

"But is there anyone you wish to marry?"

 _Susan_ , his mind echoed immediately.

Caspian remained silent, but the professor knew better. "It has been three years Caspian. You know that she cannot come back."

The king gripped onto the book his hand hovered over. This motion wasn't missed by Cornelius, and he walked around the king's desk. He moved closer to the king and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I understand that it is hard to forget the ones you love... but sometimes we have no other choice but to try and force it to be gone."

Again Caspian said nothing and stared at the books in front of him, his grip still tight on the book.

"Think it over," and the professor patted his shoulder, and left the study.

King Caspian simply stood there, his grip not loosening from the book. It pained him very much at the thought of forgetting about the gentle queen and giving his heart to someone else. He understood his responsibilities as king and of his people, but never did he think it would become as big as a situation as it is today. But could he honestly blame them? Everything he and the kings and queens of old had done would have gone to waste if he could not produce an heir. The throne would go to someone else, and the Telmarines and Narnians would once again be against each other, something Caspian never wanted again.

Caspian sighed and leaned his forehead against the bookcase. "I need you Susan," he whispered. "I need you, my love."


	2. Chapter 2

With her trip to the park over, Susan walked along the street, once again lost in thought. Her sister had offered to join her, but she kindly denied and left before her sister could push on. She knew her little sister meant well, knowing that the young one, who wasn't as young as she once was, understood her better. But being alone was what she needed.

Susan walked along the beach, a place she would commonly go to give herself peace of mind. There was something about the sea salt water and the breeze that happened to soothe her. So she would come by here often, sitting in the sand now and then, and gaze off into the horizon.

Today she did the same, tucking her skirt properly and resting her chin on her knees as she looked out to the horizon. A couple passed by, holding hands and laughing as they spoke.

Susan sighed at the sight. _They seem to be so in love. The way she smiles and hangs onto his every word. The way he gazes at her with such love..._

She felt her heart pit, something it always did when she would see romantic couples. Her mind would act on its own and envision her and Caspian in place of the couple, and for a moment, it brought a small smile to her face, until she realized it wasn't real nor would ever happen.

Only when she felt a drop on her knee had Susan had realized that she was crying. This was another constant, the memories and thoughts of Caspian always heightening her emotions, mainly bringing tears.

 _I miss you Caspian. I miss you so much!_

More and more tears streamed down along her cheek, when the wind had suddenly picked up. Susan looked up and noticed the winds getting stronger. No one else was around and the sand rose with the wind. She immediately covered her eyes as the wind picked up stronger and sand blew around her.

 _What is going on?!_

As soon as the thought escaped her mind, the windstorm stopped. The area around her slowly began to clear up and ever so slowly, Susan began to open her eyes. When the air cleared up some more, Susan noticed something different. The sand wasn't the same yellow sand, but white. The water wasn't a dark blue, but a beautiful bright blue. The sky wasn't its typical cloud-covered London sky, but bright, blue, and clear, the sun shining brightly.

 _I... but it can't be!_

Susan stood up and wiped her skirt clean of the sand. She looked around and as hard as it was for her to believe it, she knew that there was only one place she could be - Narnia.

Grinning with joy, Susan spun around with laughter of joy. After all this time, she was finally back in Narnia; her dream had come true!

 _But why am I back? And why am I back alone? What about the others? Would Peter be able to come? If I can, would he not be able to?_

Susan looked around and recognized the area. She wasn't far from Cair Paravel, and wondered what more had become of the place she once called home. She began to walk towards it, walking in the water, enjoying the coolness of the water at her feet. There was just something different about the water here in Narnia, and it wasn't just its vibrant color. It just felt... better, calming, relaxing.

Like home.

Susan twirled and skipped, excited that she was back. However the moment ended quickly when the gears of her brain really kicked in and made her question the most important questions - how much time had passed in Narnia? It had only been a little more than a year in her world, but how much time could have passed here? Were the friends she knew alive? Was Caspian still here? Would she ever see him again?

Susan's knees went weak at the thought and she knelt to the ground, her skirt getting even wetter as the water came over her and away. Even though her wish of coming back to Narnia had come true, Susan still couldn't find peace, not until she knew what she needed to know.

The sudden sound of a sword unsheathing echoed and Susan's eyes widened, feeling it behind her even though it didn't touch her.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here," a deep, accented voice questioned.

At the sound of the voice, Susan gasped. It was the voice she thought she'd never hear again. It was the voice she longed to hear, more than anything! And to hear it after so long...

"Show your face."

Slowly, ever so slowly, Susan turned and looked up at the owner of the voice. Chocolate eyes met her blue ones, and they widened as the man's grip on his sword loosened and fell to the ground.

"You... Susan?"

King Caspian couldn't believe his own eyes. Never did he think that during his few getaways to Cair Paravel, would he ever see Susan again. He would come here in her memory, knowing that this was once her home and where she had spent many years of her life here, in Narnia. It brought him closure and relieved him, removing the stress that his council put on him every day.

He always secretly hoped that by some miracle, Susan would return, and for it to actually happen after all these years, he simply could not believe it.

Caspian watched as the beautiful woman before him slowly stood and gazed at him. He watched her gaze at him in wonder just as he did the same. It was clear to him that they were both thinking the same, which they couldn't believe this was truly happening.

"Cas... Caspian."

Hearing his name pour from her lips had activated something within him. It was as if it were a trigger and immediately, he reached out and wrapped his arms around her. He felt Susan cry into his chest and he couldn't help his own tears. His wish had finally come true, thank Aslan!

Pulling back, he held her face in his hands. "What are you doing here? How did you come back? I thought I would never see you again!"

"I thought the same as well," the gentle queen cried.

Caspian pulled her back in and buried his face in her neck. He never wanted to let her go, not ever again, in fear of losing the only woman he loved.

But does she feel the same way as you, a voice echoed in his mind.

The young king then understood that his actions had probably been a bit too much. She was Queen Susan, the Gentle, and he had treated her as if she was just a normal being. Not to mention he had poured out to much of his emotions. For all he knew, Susan could have met another man in her world and was only crying because she thought that all the people she knew in Narnia were possibly gone.

Caspian pulled back, releasing her. Susan found it slightly odd and looked at him with confusion.

"Have the others come as well," he asked, picking up his sword.

"Um, no... it seems that I was brought here alone."

Caspian's confusion matched hers, both wondering why only she was brought back to Narnia.

"Come your majesty, let us go back and let the others know of your return."

Susan simply nodded, though she found his turn of emotions a bit strange. She followed behind him to his horse and her eyes remained on him as they rode back to the castle.

Strange as his actions were, Susan very happy to be with Caspian again, even if it wasn't in the way she had dreamed of. She tightened her hold on him and rested her cheek on his back, her actions not missed by Caspian, his body becoming more and more aware of her.

 _Stop it Caspian, she is a queen, you will respect her!_

The young king tried hard to ignore the awareness of the gentle queen's chest against his back, and he tried very hard to focus on riding back to the castle.

When the people discovered that their beloved Queen Susan had returned, everyone rejoiced! Old friends were very happy to see her, a particular dear little friend trying not to show too much emotion, but Susan knew better of her DLF.

Caspian had told the servants to prepare Susan's room and when it was ready, the king took the queen up to her old room. For Susan, it had been more than a year since she had last been in there, but for Caspian, it was only a matter of days. Sometimes when thoughts of her clouded his mind he would come in here, hoping to feel a bit of closure to her. He would wonder what the past three years would have been like if they had stayed behind, if she had stayed behind.

Now that she was here, things were different. Caspian could only wonder how he would control himself.

"Everything is just as you had left it," Caspian said as he watched her walk around the room.

Susan ran her fingers over the furniture. "How much time has passed?"

"Three years," he responded immediately.

Susan looked up at him and noticed the slight hint of blush on his cheeks as the king looked down.

"How much time has passed in your world," Caspian asked.

"A little more than a year."

Caspian's eyes slightly widened. Not too much time had passed for her. Did she ever feel any pain for me? Did she think of me? Did she miss me?

Susan opened her mouth to speak, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," and the door opened, and in came her friends, along with the professor.

"Queen Susan," he bowed.

Susan curtsied then gave the old professor a hug.

"It is an honor to have you back again, your majesty," Cornelius smiled.

"I cannot tell you how happy I am to be back. Not a day passed where I didn't think of Narnia." _Or Caspian_ , she wanted to say.

Caspian blinked. _She's thought of us every day? Or did she only think of the others and not me?_

Professor Cornelius glanced at his king. He could see the emotions and confusion the king felt. Not once had the king's eyes dropped from the gentle queen the entirety they had been in the room.

 _If the council were to see this... But who doesn't know of the feelings these two share?_ The professor sighed. _If only they could bring it forward to the other._


	3. Chapter 3

In honor of Queen Susan's return, a ball was thrown on her behalf. As happy as it made Susan that the people had so much love for her, she wished her brothers and sister were here with her as well.

 _They would have all been so happy_ , the gentle queen thought as she looked out at the people. _To come back here... if I can come back, surely Peter must be able to..._

Caspian noticed the queen to be lost in thought as he spoke to a council member. It seemed as if no matter where he went, the council would always get to him and slowly weasel their way to the topic he didn't want to speak about. And now, just as he was about weasel into the topic, Caspian excused himself and went to Susan.

"Is everything alright?"

Susan snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at King Caspian. "Yes."

Caspian looked at her carefully. "Is it really?"

With a gulp, Susan looked down. For some reason she felt like a child who had been caught trying to steal cookies from the cookie jar. "No," she replied with a low voice.

Caspian glanced around then offered her his arm. "We can talk elsewhere, private."

Susan nodded and linked her arm with his, following him out of the ballroom. Some noticed their departure and many of those whispered among each other, many hoping that this was only the start and that the gentle queen would be their king's future wife.

King Caspian walked down the halls of the castle and into the garden. He led Susan to a bench and the two sat down.

"So tell me, what bothers you, my queen?"

"Well I... I wish my siblings were here. It just isn't the same without them."

Caspian nodded in understanding. Truth be told, he felt the same way when Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace had come without her and Peter, mainly without her.

"The last time I was here, there was war. We were needed, we arrived because you blew my horn. But this time it's different; there's no war and no need for me to be here."

Caspian looked at the gentle queen.

"So why am I here, that too alone?"

Caspian could only half agree with her statement. It was true, there was no war. There still might be a few arguments and rebels here and there between the Telmarines and Narnians, but nothing out of hand. As for needs...

"What if I told you that you are here because you are needed."

Susan's eyes met Caspian's. He had no idea how the words had escaped his mouth, but he realized too late that they had been spoken, and there was no way of turning back.

"Needed? For what?"

"Not for what, but for whom."

Susan's eyebrows slightly raised and a hint of blush spread through her cheeks. There was only one person she wanted to be needed by, and he was right in front of her. "But who needs me," she asked softly.

Caspian admired the blush on her cheeks. So much, he found himself caressing her cheek before the gesture could be registered to his brain. He watched the queen look at him in shock and glance at his hand before meeting his eyes again. If she was a Telmarine woman, not once would she have looked up at him. But that was what he loved about her, how she was so much more different than any woman he had ever met.

"You are here, Susan, because I need you," he finally said.

Susan gasped, but it was cut short as Caspian sealed his lips over hers. At first, she was in shock, but it didn't take long for her to recover. She kissed him back and cupped his cheek in her hand. Ever since she had come back to her world, all she could ever think of was to be in Caspian's arms one more time and to feel his lips on hers again. And now that it was actually happening, it was as if her heart had sprung back to life. Her emotions took hold of her and her tears let free.

Caspian pulled back from her and wiped her tears away. "Is something wrong-?"

"No, not at all," and pulled him back in to her and kissed him.

This time, Caspian was slightly shocked, as no woman would ever behave this way, not a Telmarine woman. But again, that was what made Susan so different.

Susan pulled back and Caspian leaned his forehead against hers. "I missed you Caspian. I missed you so much," she said softly as her tears continued to stream free.

"So have I," the king replied, a lone tear of his own streaming down his cheek.

Susan slightly pulled back and wiped the lone tear away. "I never want to be away from you again. Ever."

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Hearing her words brought so much peace to Caspian. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and laid his head on top of hers with a light sigh.

"I will never let anyone take you from me. Never," he vowed.

Caspian looked up at the star filled sky. Susan was brought to him because he needed her, not just now, but forever. And if anyone would try to take her away from him again, then by Aslan, he would wage war just to keep her.


	4. Chapter 4

With everyone engrossed in the festivities, no one noticed the king nor the queen in the garden, walking hand in hand, talking, smiling, and making little jokes now and then. It was true, both were happy and very much in love. Susan felt like one of those couples she would always see at the beach, only much better because instead of it being her wishes, her and Caspian were truly together.

"It is getting late," the king said, looking up at the sky.

"It is," the queen replied, looking up at the sky as well. "But..."

The king looked at the young queen. She still looked quite the same, while he had gained four years. "But?"

Susan looked at him with a soft smile. "I almost wish that this night wouldn't have to end."

Caspian matched her with a smile of his own and kissed her softly. A small smile spread on Susan's face and she looked at him.

"You've changed Caspian."

Caspian tilted his head with a slight frown. "What do you mean?"

"Well your hair is longer," she said, running her fingers through it, then brought her hand down to his cheek. "And this is scruffy."

The king let out a small chuckle. "Well it has been three years."

Even though he meant to say it lightly, Susan could hear the pain in his words and moved closer to him. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him with urgency, afraid to let him go. While she had been in pain for a year, Caspian had been in pain for more. While she suffered from their distance for some time, he suffered longer. And for him to be in such pain, only hurt Susan more.

Susan let go but still held him to her. "Promise me something."

"Anything," he replied, his lips brushing against hers.

"Don't ever let me go."

"Never," he promised.

Tears came pouring down Susan's cheeks again and the young king kissed them away before kissing his love once more. There was no way he could ever let go of her.

* * *

Now that the gentle queen had returned, reasoning with the Telmarines had become so much easier. In council meetings, Susan would join Caspian, and of course while the king did his job wonderfully, his fellow Telmarines would be too stubborn to reason, especially when it came to Narnians. So the gentle queen would use her voice of reason and slowly, one by one, she would get the stubborn Telmarine men to agree with Caspian.

The people, both Narnian and Telmarine, had began to notice what a great team their king and the gentle queen would make. As the days passed, they noticed the two getting closer and closer, and it was ever evident that the two loved each other very much. It didn't even take that long for someone to catch the two kissing. In fact, when the people learned of this - mainly the Narnians - they hoped that the king and queen would marry. Certain Telmarines did too, however many didn't. They wanted nothing to do with the Narnians, but all their king wanted was for the two to get along and to be as one.

When word of the king and queen's love came across these people, they seethed. If the king were to marry the gentle queen, then there would be no hope of things going back to the way they were for many years. And so the only thing that they could think of was getting rid Queen Susan, the gentle.

* * *

Many dresses were laid out on Susan's bed. As a treat from Caspian, he had gotten her many dresses of the finest of fabrics, just for her. Of course she denied his act of generosity, but the king had insisted. So now her bed was covered in them and she was trying them on one by one. There was a particular red one, which had caught her eyes. So she immediately tried it on once the maids had left her.

Susan absolutely loved the dress. Unlike her other dresses, which had a square neckline, this one had a deep, plunging neckline. However strings made up for covering her cleavage, so it wouldn't be too scandalous of the queen to wear. It was made of velvet, detailed with gold, hugging her body then falling loose from her waist down. Yes, Susan loved it very much.

Even Caspian loved the dress. He had come walking in, of course, after knocking on her door. But as there was no response, Caspian was curious and let himself in. He found his love too busy admiring the dress, swaying to and fro. Seeing the smile on her face made him smile, however the teasing neckline and tightness of the dress made him feel something else - desire.

It happened quite often these days. Caspian found it _really_ hard to resist the gentle queen. One day during their walk together, Caspian had to discreetly rearrange himself, as the plunging square neckline of her dress was having too much of an effect on him. It was only getting harder and harder to resist this beautiful woman. And his Telmarine nature wasn't helping at all, his Telmarine instincts telling him to take her right then and there. But the king had a heart, and he never wanted to do anything to hurt the queen, nor something that would make her feel uncomfortable.

"You look beautiful," he smiled.

Susan turned to him with a smile of her own, going from end to end. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She gave a little twirl. "I love it, thank you so much Caspian."

Caspian stepped towards her and cupped her cheek in his hand. "You never have to thank me," and he kissed her softly.

"How can I not," Susan said with a slight pout when she pulled back. "You're trying to spoil me."

"An excellent queen such as yourself deserves the finest in the land."

Susan sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "All I want is you."

"Are you sure?"

Caspian placed his hands at her waist and Susan could hear the playfulness in his voice.

"I am absolutely positive," she grinned.

"I just may keep you forever," he pointed out.

"And I want nothing else but that." Caressing his cheek in her hand, Susan looked into his eyes. "I love you Caspian. I want to be with you forever."

Caspian looked into her eyes, seeing love, passion, and surprisingly, desire. It matched his own dark desires, somewhat surprising the king, but him exciting him most. He mentally yelled at himself for feeling that way, but his Manly Telmarine instincts didn't give a damn. It was ready to throw her onto the bed and to take her right there.

But by the look in her eyes, it didn't seem that she would have minded, surprising Caspian once again.

"Do you know what you are saying," Caspian asked,not removing his eyes from her.

Susan nodded. "I want you, Caspian. Always, now and forever."

Hearing her words, Caspian groaned and covered her lips with his. He held her face between his hands, urging her back. Susan's back met her wardrobe and she gasped, giving Caspian access to her mouth and allowing his tongue to explore. He released her lips and trailed to her neck, teasing and licking. Susan gripped onto his shirt, above his abdomen. Desire pooled within her and there was only one thing she wanted.

She had always heard the other girls speak of what happens between a man and a woman. The topic would always shock her, as the girls would speak of such things with such ease, while giggling about it. Susan found it too intimate and thought that the act of something so intimate should only happen between true lovers and not just with someone you had only just met and found ridiculously gorgeous. Not that Caspian wasn't gorgeous - he most certainly was - but what she had with Caspian was different than what those girls had with the boys they had been with. What she and Caspian had together was true love.

Yet it scared her. Susan was afraid of being taken away from Caspian again. Hard as she tried, she tried not to think about it. Yet from the back of her mind, it would poke her, teasing her. Susan wanted to be with him and that was it. She didn't want to go back to her world and wanted to be with Caspian, with her people, in Narnia, forever.

Susan tugged on Caspian's hair, bringing his face in level with hers. His eyes were hooded, his breath ticking her face. "Make me yours," she whispered.

Again it surprised Caspian that she felt this way and desired him the way he desired her. But again his Telmarine instincts kicked in, so he simply nodded and picked her up in his arms. He laid her down on her bed, moving the dresses aside. He moved in between her legs, hovering over her. Susan reached up and caressed his cheek, Caspian nuzzling into her embrace. He placed a kiss in the palm of her hand and just as he leaned in to kiss her, there was a knock on the door.

Both Caspian's and Susan's eyes darted to the door. However neither were looking at it in fear of being caught, but glared at it for being interrupted.

"Your majesty," someone called out from the other side, "the council has requested your presence. They said that it was urgent that they speak with you."

Caspian groaned and laid his forehead on Susan's chest. "Not again," he huffed.

Susan couldn't help but to release a small chuckle. She ran her hands through his hair. "You should go."

"And hear the topic of my marriage again? Nonsense," and Susan chuckled once more.

Caspian placed soft kisses on her chest and raised his head. "Then again, I can finally tell the council that I've found my wife and their future queen."

Susan raised her eyebrows, mockingly. "Is that so? And who is this lucky woman?"

Caspian chuckled and kissed her, taking her breath away. With another quick peck, Caspian stood up, fixed his clothing, and left to deal with his annoying council. When Caspian had shut the door behind her, Susan laid flat with a sigh, then blushed really hard and covered her face.

Caspian was going to marry her and she was going to be his wife and queen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So i know I said that I wasn't going to update until Monday, but fudge it, I couldn't help myself lol**

 **Hope you guys like the update, and don't forget to review =)**

* * *

Caspian strode with purpose, ready to get over with the council meeting. He took his seat in his throne chair and looked at his council members. The council members bowed down to their king, then took their seats. Caspian glanced around, noting the professor standing in one corner, as well as his Narnian friends, who stood by in their positions.

"I have an announcement to make," Caspian began, before the council could say anything. "As King of Narnia, I understand my duties and responsibility to all of my people..."

Caspian noticed the glances the council members passed to each other.

"...all of them. Which is why I have decided who I will take as my wife."

This caught everyone's attention.

"And... who is that lucky woman," a council member asked.

"Queen Susan."

The council members widened their eyes, some of them in excitement, the others in horror.

"She and her siblings ruled Narnia in the golden age, and I could think of no one better to become my queen than someone who knows and understands Narnia so well."

The council broke out in talk, some fussing while others agreed with the king. Many of the Telmarines bickered and were against it, while others and the Narnians agreed that Susan would be the best queen and the perfect queen for their king and Narnia.

"Enough," Caspian said, and everyone hushed down. "Susan and I will work on setting a date and further news will given in time."

With that, the king rose and strode out of the room. Once he left, the council broke out in roar again, bickering among each other. Caspian let out an exasperated sigh and wanted nothing more than to go back to his future bride. She was still in her room, putting her new dresses away having finished trying them all on.

"Do they all fit well," he asked as he went over to her.

"They're perfect," Susan smiled, and then her expression softened. "How did it go with the council?"

Caspian let out a sigh and sat down in chair by the window. "As expected - nothing but bickering."

"They still don't get along," she said as she went to his side.

Susan placed her hand on his shoulder and Caspian took it into his own.

"Some of the Telmarines have accepted the Narnians and have become as one people, but others... they would rather go back to the old ways."

Susan squeezed his hand lightly, and he squeezed it back in return.

"It has been three years, yet they continue to act stubborn," Caspian huffed.

"A classic male Telmarine trait," Susan smirked, teasing.

"Is that so?"

Caspian stood up and Susan began to back away. She saw the ways his eyes gleamed, bright and playful. Her plan to cheer him up had worked.

"Yes," she finally replied, a small grin running across her face.

Caspian paused and so did Susan. The second he reached out to her, Susan let out a shriek and ran, dashing out of her room, Caspian not so far behind. The two ran trough the castle, interrupting several of the maids and workers on the way. Many of them whooped and hollered, cheering them on. They passed by a few council members - ones who were against their marriage - and when they saw the two running round, they muttered with dismay.

Not that the king cared.

Susan ran out to the garden, feeling short of breath. She began to slow down and just as she came to a stop, Caspian caught her and both fell to the ground, Susan landing on his chest. Both erupted into breathy laughs and Susan moved aside, laying down beside him. They looked up at the wonderful blue sky, gazing at the clouds.

"They're not happy..."

Caspian looked at Susan and she turned to him.

"...are they?"

Caspian reached up and caressed her cheek. He placed a kiss on her forehead, Susan shutting her eyes to his embrace. "It does not matter."

"But-"

"They wanted a queen and they will receive one - one of my choice."

Susan looked into his eyes, seeing the love she felt for him reflected in his eye for her. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. "I love you Caspian. I don't know how I can live without you."

Caspian held her protectively to him. "You will never have to know."

Susan wanted to believe him, she really did. While Caspian remained optimistic of her staying here in Narnia, Susan feared secretly that any day could be her last day in Narnia and she would be taken away from her beloved Caspian.

A date for the wedding had been set and while Caspian waited eagerly, so did Susan, but not exactly in the same way. She was eager for the day to come quick, hoping that her marriage with Caspian would prevent any chances of her leaving Narnia. Yet fear crawled within her, a part of her making her believe that Aslan would stop the wedding from taking place because she would have to go home one day. She would argue with herself, telling herself that Narnia was her true home and that Aslan would do no such thing, but the dark side would simply smirk and poured more fear within her. And as it got closer and closer to the wedding, it only got worse.

In the dead of night Susan would awaken, having bad dreams of her being separated from Caspian. It began to drive her mad! So mad, that one night she had had enough and refused to fall asleep. Hours passed and Susan watched the star-filled night sky, seated by her window, but it wasn't long before she began to feel heavy from sleep. Susan tried her best to stay awake but never realized when she had.

She dreamt again that night, seeing flowers everywhere and everything white. The people were all seated in front of her, wearing white, and Caspian stood ahead, him too in white. Susan looked down at herself and realized that she was at her wedding.

 _But I thought there was still a few more days._

Music began to play and everyone looked her way. Her heart nearly stopped and she tried to gulp away her fear. With a shaky breath, Susan went to make a step forward, but her feet wouldn't move. She tried to move them again, but she was stuck to the ground. No matter how hard she tried to move her legs, she couldn't. They felt too heavy and rooted to the ground.

Susan was so busy trying to free her legs, she didn't notice that there was someone behind her. It was when her warm bluish-white light passed her that Susan saw the woman with long icy blonde hair walk past her. Susan saw as she walked towards Caspian and when he took her hand, Susan tried even harder to free herself.

 _Caspian! Caspian please help me!_

No one paid attention to her, as if she didn't exist. She thought her cries would reach to Caspian but the fact of the matter was that her words never came out. No one had heard her and no one could see her.

Suddenly everything began to pull away from Susan. Or rather, she was being pulled away from everything. Susan reached out and called out for Caspian again, but no one heard her and soon, everything was gone.

"Caspian!"

Susan woke with a start, breathing heavily. Her forehead was covered in sweat, her body as well, causing her nightgown to stick. She looked around her and realized that she was back in her room and that it had only been another nightmare.

"Caspian..."

Susan got up and dashed out of her room. She dashed through the halls of the castle, until she finally arrived to Caspian's room. She carefully opened the door and slipped inside, hoping not to disturb him. She tiptoed across the room to his bed, where he slept peacefully. Susan watched his chest rise and drop, admiring him and the small smile that ran along his lips. She found it calming, relaxing her racing heart, though not entirely. So she slipped under the covers and laid down beside him. Careful as she tried to be, however, Caspian stirred slightly and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm... Susan?"

His voice was deep and hoarse and Susan found it to affect her body in quite a delicious way.

Caspian blinked a few times before looking at her. "Susan? What's wrong?"

Instead of responding, Susan moved closer to him and buried her face in his chest. Caspian was confused by her actions, but he wrapped his hand around her waist and placed a kiss on top her head. Only a mere seconds had passed and Susan was asleep in his arms, and since the king did not want to disturb the queen, he sighed and went back to sleep as well.

For the first time in many nights, Susan slept peacefully with no nightmare but a dream of her, Caspian, and a beautiful baby boy with her blue eyes and Caspian's brown hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**The time has come to officially declare this FF as rated M! I hope you guys like it!**

 **Don't forget to review =D**

* * *

The first thing the King of Narnia did the next morning was gaze down at his sleeping future wife. A small smile ran across her lips, bringing a smile to his face. Their feet were entangled under the covers and Caspian slowly ran his fingers through her hair. He didn't want to wake her, remembering how late into the night she had come to him.

 _I wonder what was disturbing her._

Susan stirred slightly and Caspian stilled. She stirred a little more before opening her eyes. "Mm... Caspian?"

Caspian placed a kiss on her forehead. "Good morning my love."

Susan smiled. "Good morning Cas."

She let out a sigh and snuggled into him, wrapping her arm around.

Caspian's lips crooked up. "Do you not wish to get up yet, my queen?"

Susan buried her face in his chest and shook her head. "No."

"And why is that?"

Susan sighed. "I quite like being in this position," and there was a smile playing across her lips.

Caspian's did as well. "Is that so?"

"Mm hmm. I'd like to stay this way forever."

Caspian chuckled and placed a kiss atop of her head. He ran his fingers through her hair, when the memory of the night before popped into his head. "Susan?"

"Hmm?"

"Not that I am complaining but... why did you sneak into my room last night?"

Susan's eyes popped open at the memory of her nightmare. She remembered the flowers, she remembered the white, as well as that woman with the bluish white light. Above all, she remembered being separated from Caspian. Her grip tightened on Caspian absentmindedly, tightly gripping onto his night shirt.

Caspian looked down at her hands and then at her. She was staring at his chest, the fear in her eyes very evident. "Susan?"

"Huh?"

Susan snapped out of thought and looked up at him. Caspian simply looked at her with confusion and she buried her face in his chest once more.

"Don't ever let go," she whispered. "Promise me. Promise me you'll never let me go."

Caspian ran his hand through her hair. "Susan, I have already told you-"

"Promise me again," she said looking back up at him.

The king was simply confused. Susan looked absolutely scared, as if she were going to lose him any moment now. "Susan-"

" _Please_."

Caspian simply looked at her. _Why is she so scared? Did she have a bad dream? Could that be it? Is that why she came in the middle of the night and is now asking me to promise her this again?_

Susan continued to look at him with fear-filled eyes and his heart constricted at the sight of it. He kissed her softly on her lips, his fingers entangled within her hair.

"I promise," the young king said softly.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Susan threw herself at him, covering his lips with hers as he laid beneath her. The king was absolutely shocked by the queen's actions, but he didn't care for long as he placed his other hand at her waist. It occurred to him that the gentle queen had him straddled around his waist and that they were in his bed, and hard as he tried to suppress certain, er, _feelings_ , it was becoming very difficult.

Especially with way Susan was moving her body along his, thanks to her desires.

Susan couldn't help it, she really couldn't! These urges she had within her were almost impossible to ignore, hard as she tried. She knew what her actions could lead to, and as much as she loved Caspian and knew that he would be the only one she would ever give herself to, she had thought that waiting until the night of their wedding would be the perfect moment. Yes she had wanted to give herself to him before, but as it hadn't happened, she decided to go with that decision instead.

Yet now, as she slowly hiked up her nightgown, her idea of losing her virginity on the night of their wedding had gone forgotten, as well as the rest of the world.

Caspian felt her pulling her nightgown up and as much as he really wanted to have this moment with her, he knew the core of its reason. So with great effort he broke away from their kiss, his grip on her tight at her waist and hair. The two tugged on the air between them, trying to calm their crazy hearts.

The king's eyes met the queen's hooded ones and with a kiss on her forehead, he placed her back down beside her. Susan simply looked at him as he placed her properly under the covers then got out of bed.

"It is still quite early my queen; sleep," he smiled softly.

Susan nodded with a smile of her own and shut her eyes. Caspian placed a kiss on her head and quickly walked away.

He was in _desperate_ need of a _really_ cold bath.

* * *

With the royal wedding in just two days, the castle was filled with uproar, the people of Narnia bustling and hustling here and there. It was a big deal after all! It's not every day your beloved king marries your beloved queen.

Susan had been made a lovely white dress of lace, as she had explained the customs of weddings back in England. Many were fascinated by the facts she had shared and integrated those with their customs. Caspian had overheard from someone of Susan mentioning that in her world, a man would give a woman a ring when they would propose. He had to admit, he found it a bit odd, especially since Susan would be receiving a crown instead, but as it was tradition from where she came from, he intended to do so, working on this secret project.

Susan, too, was working on a secret project as well. She had wanted to give her love a gift, so she worked with a few of her friends to create this present for Caspian.

It was the night before their wedding, and Caspian had asked Susan to have dinner with him on his balcony. They had a lovely evening alone together, toasting to their future as husband and wife, and as king and queen of Narnia.

"It doesn't bother you does it?"

Caspian's eyebrows met at the middle. "What?"

"That I'm 1300 years older than you?"

Capsian chuckled. "Not at all my beautiful queen."

"I do look good for my age, don't I?"

Caspian winked and Susan giggled. Both took a sip of their wine and enjoyed the star lit sky.

"Caspian?"

"Yes my love?"

"I have a present for you."

"A present? Oh really Susan, you did not-"

"I wanted to."

Susan handed the small pouch she had been fiddling with in her hands and gave it to him. Caspian took it with a smile and he opened it up. Inside, he retrieved a bracelet, made up with black onyx stones. But what had really caught his eyes was the golden lion's head.

"Susan... this is beautiful."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it," and he put it on. "Thank you, my love."

"You're welcome," Susan blushed.

Caspian held his hand out to her and Susan placed hers in his. They both stood up and went by the edge of the balcony, looking out to the land and the sky above.

"It's a wonderful night," Susan smiled.

"Yes... but not as wonderful tomorrow will be."

Susan looked down, blush filling her cheeks as Caspian held her from behind.

"I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow," Susan said, resting her head back against him. "These past few days passed by so quick. I just wish..."

Caspian looked down at her. "What is it you wish for?"

Susan looked down at her hands. "I just wish my siblings were here," she said softly.

Caspian gave her a light squeeze. He, too, wished that her siblings were here as well. It would have made Susan so happy, and him as well, to share such an important moment with them. He knew that Susan missed her siblings very much and wished that there was some way for them to all come back to Narnia and take away her sorrow.

Releasing her from his hold, Caspian slightly stepped away. "Susan, there was something I wanted to give you as well."

Susan turned to him. "What is it?"

Caspian reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring, containing sapphires. Susan gasped at the sight of it and looked up at him.

"I had overheard that men from where you come from would give a ring when they proposed. So this was something I wanted to do for you as well."

"Oh Caspian... it's beautiful!"

A large sapphire stone sat in the middle, matching her blue eyes. Around the ring were small encrusted sapphires as well.

Caspian got down on one knee and held the ring up to her. "I believe this is tradition in your land as well?"

Susan let out a small laugh and nodded. "Yes Caspian, it is."

Caspian smiled. "So that means there is just one more thing for me to do - will you, Susan Pevensie, do me the honor and pleasure of becoming my wife and queen of Narnia?"

Tears began to stream down Susan's cheeks as she nodded and held her left hand out. "Yes!"

Caspian smiled with joy and placed the ring on her finger. He picked her up as he stood, spinning her around as they both laughed with joy. Susan cupped his face within her hands and kissed him with all her heart.

"I love you Caspian," she whispered when she pulled away.

"And I love you, Susan."

Caspian placed her back down on her feet and held her to him. Susan's arms remained wrapped around his neck, their foreheads resting on the others.

"This was very sweet of you, my king."

"Anything for my queen."

"Ah, but I'm not your queen yet."

Caspian straightened, his brows furrowed as he pouted. "True. How to solve this issue...?"

Caspian went into thought and Susan chuckled.

"Oh Caspian, it's only a matter of hours."

"Must I wait that long?"

Caspian was only teasing but Susan thought about it. Did he really have to wait that long?

The king looked at the gentle queen and saw that she was lost at thought. "Susan?"

"Hmm?" But she was still in thought.

"What are you thinking of?"

Blush spread across her cheeks and she snapped out of thought. She couldn't meet Caspian's eyes and turned away. This piqued Caspian's curiosity and he moved behind her. Susan gasped at his touch, her hands moving over his. Her actions only made Caspian curiouser and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What is it that is making my future wife blush," he teased.

Susan only blushed harder and looked away. Caspian found this very cute of her and kissed her flaming cheek.

"Tell me, oh gentle queen - I am rather curious to know."

Susan turned in his hold and buried her face in his chest. "I can't," she whispered.

"And why is that," he asked, running his hand through her soft brown hair.

"Because... because..."

Caspian chuckled, it vibrating through his chest and affecting Susan. She gripped onto him as she felt her body hum in appreciation and desire. This definitely did not help due to the prior thoughts she had just had.

"Is my future wife hiding things from me already," Caspian teased, his eyebrow lifted.

"Um..." _Should I tell him? What would he say?_ "Well..."

With a deep breath, Susan peeked up at Caspian. "What if you didn't have to wait," she nearly whispered.

Caspian was confused. "What do you mean?"

Susan slightly pulled back to look up at him. "Um... well the wedding is being done under Telmarine customs, combined with a few customs we have back in my land."

"Yes, that we are."

"Well... what if... what if we were to do it the Narnian way?"

Blush had exploded across her cheeks and Susan felt them boil in heat. Caspian at first hadn't understood, until he remembered his Narnian lessons he had in secret with the professor. His eyes had slightly widened and he was slightly surprised. Getting married in the Narnian way was quite simple, yet not exactly so simple.

Yet they were in the perfect setting.

Susan looked down at her hands, shifting on her feet. _Oh, what is wrong with me? I'm acting like one of those girls! Get married the Narnian way? What must Caspian think of me?_

She felt silly for even mentioning it and seeing the poor king being in shock, she regretted the words ever leaving her mouth. What was going to happen tomorrow night was going to happen tomorrow night, and instead she had brought up the idea of it happening tonight.

 _How desperate must I sound?!_

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Susan tired to laugh it off. "Imagine, doing it that way." She tried to laugh it off as if it were joke, and turned away in order to brush it off.

But her back instantly met Caspian's chest and she gasped. His arm wound around her waist while his free hand moved aside her hair to expose her neck. He placed a soft kiss on it and Susan gripped onto his arm. A gasp escaped from her lips as her eyes shut at the contact of his lips.

 _Oh my-! Is he...?_

Susan glanced up at him and saw the love he felt for her dazzle in his eyes. He began to walk her back with him into his room and Susan could not remove his eyes off of her.

She couldn't believe it. She had always heard the other girls speak of their dates and how after having dinner together, the night would always end in the _best way ever possible_. And now here she was, after spending the evening with Caspian, like like a date, she was about to end her night in that _best way ever possible_.

Truth be told, Caspian himself couldn't believe this was actually happening. While several opportunities of this occurring had happened before, he had never gone through with it because he wanted this moment to be special. He had always heard the Telmarine men brag about taking a woman's virginity, but Caspian saw it as something sacred. If he was going to do that, then he was going to do it right. He would not simply seduce Susan and take it away from her, but court her and when the time was right, be in bed with her. Yes of course he had intended for this to happen on the night of their wedding, but this moment was just too perfect. They had spent a marvelous evening together and love was in the air. Now he wanted to shower her with it.

Both the king and the queen stood in front of the bed, the bed they would forever share. Many candles had the room lit, helping to show the deep red blush which was spread on Susan's cheeks. He could see her nervousness and that she was slightly tensed from it. So he dimmed out a few candles to help ease her, and ease it did. The way Susan thought of it was that he wouldn't notice how massively nervous she was now that the room was darker. But when Capsian return to her, he could feel it's aura.

To calm her, Caspian caressed her cheeks and kissed her. He kissed her softly, hoping to relax her and ease her. It did just the trick, Susan's body relaxing as she held onto his tunic by his waist. Once she had completely relaxed, Caspian brought his hands to her waist and set a trail of kisses to her neck. Susan moaned and gripped onto him, wanting nothing else but him.

While Caspian kissed and nipped her neck, his hands wandered up to the back of her dress. With one pull on the strings, the dress loosened, and Susan gasped, her grip tightening on him. Caspian pulled back and looked down at her. Susan was too embarrassed to meet his eyes, blushing extremely.

"Susan?"

Susan shuddered at the sound of his deep and raspy voice.

"Do you trust me, my love?"

Susan looked up at him and gazed into his eyes. She trusted him with all her life and she always would, forever. So she nodded and keeping his eyes on her, Caspian tugged the dress apart, loosening the dress. He brushed her dress off of her shoulders and Susan loosened her grip to allow the dress to fall to the floor. Her body glowed in the candlelight and Susan could no longer look at him, feeling very shy. Her heart raced and she could hear it in her own ears. She thought that at the pace that it was going in, she just might pass out! But there she stood, Caspian gazing at her natural beauty.

Caspian admired her - her soft, milky white skin, her curves, her pink nipples beckoning his lips to take them. It was becoming really hard for him to resist, his Telmarine instincts desiring to throw her on the bed and to take her relentlessly, but Caspian knew better and he was better than that.

His hand trailed the outline of her body. "You're so beautiful, my love," he whispered.

Susan blushed. "Thank you," she whispered back.

She peeked up at him through her eyelashes and saw the way he admired her. She desired to be touched and to be loved by him, but she wanted to touch and love him as well. Her hands wandered under his tunic, bringing Caspian's eyes up to hers. She watched him as she raised his shirt and removed it from it from his body, revealing his chiseled chest. Susan admired every ridge and detail, and she couldn't believe she would be the only one to ever have such a wonderful sight. Caspian slightly blushed at the way Susan was gazing at his body and felt slightly insecure.

Susan felt the desire to kiss his chest and she did so. To say that Caspian wasn't shocked by her actions would be a lie. He watched as she placed soft kisses over his chest, her hands roaming on it as well. Never had Caspian been loved this way, though he had seen women mentally wish they could. Not that he ever wanted any other woman, and Caspian wanted to be loved this way only by his Susan.

But she wasn't exactly _his_ Susan yet.

Caspian sealed her lips with his and picked her up. Susan wrapped her legs around him and her arms wove around his neck as she felt the softness of the bed beneath her. Caspian let go of her lips and trailed down her body with kisses, Susan's fingers entangled in his hair. It was all coming to Caspian by instinct as he wrapped his lips around her nipple. Susan moaned and arched into his mouth, feeling pleasure she had never felt before.

"Caspian," she moaned.

Hearing his name like that caused Caspian to moan around her nipple and Susan tugged on his hair. His other hand wandered over to her other breast, kneading and teasing it.

Of course while Caspian had no experience in this whatsoever, he was glad he had overheard all the sex talk he had he hard from the Telmarine men in his adolescence. He was also grateful that he wasn't like all of his other fellow male Telmarine adolescents during his time, because he remembered hearing the constant bragging of which girl they had managed to bed and how they had done it.

Yes, teenage Telmarine boys are very prideful, especially when it came to the topic of sex.

Thank Aslan, Caspian was not one of them. Because had he had been, then this beautiful moment with Susan would not have been so special. Both were so new to this, only having the knowledge of what they had heard from others. Like what magic a man could do with his mouth at a woman's most feminine of places. Susan was truly being proven corrected, as she always wondered how a man could possibly be able to pleasure a woman with his mouth down there. Now that her hands were gripping tightly onto his hair with her back arched, Susan knew exactly what kind of pleasure a man could give a woman there as she cried out in pleasure. Even Caspian had now learned what immense pleasure he could give his love with just his mouth. Yes he had always heard the other men mention of this, but now he knew for himself.

And he quite loved the way Susan would grind her body and would grip his hair tightly.

But there was the thing that both wanted above all, and that was for the two of them to become one. He wanted it and above all, Susan wanted it. So with a kiss on her forehead, Caspian removed his trousers. Susan blushed at the sight of his hard length and turned away, biting her lip. She felt the tip of his length by her entrance as well as her nerves shooting high.

The moment had finally come and Susan truly felt that she was entering womanhood. She would no longer be a virgin and flashes of the girls from her school talking about the time they lost their virginity came to mind. Some had experienced pain while others didn't as much, and Susan wondered if she would be the lucky few.

Caspian gazed down at her. He had an idea of what was going through her mind and he felt bad that he was going to cause her pain. Susan noticed it and she caressed his cheek. Her eyes spoke for her, telling all he ever needed to hear and know.

"I love you too, Susan."

He kissed her with his all of his love. Without breaking it, he swiftly entered her. Susan let out a cry, but it was muffled by Caspian's lips. She gripped onto him tightly as she felt the pain spread through her, Caspian whispering sweet nothings in her ear and dropping soft butterfly kisses here and there.

It wasn't long before that pain transformed into immense pleasure, pleasure Susan had never felt in her life! Their sweat-covered bodies gleamed in the candle light as their hands and lips explored their bodies. Susan felt her body building as it had before and Caspian felt his build as well. With a kiss on her forehead, Caspian pumped into her faster than he had before, and Susan unable to hold on anymore, cried out his name as she came. Feeling the way she gripped onto him, Caspian quickly pulled out and came, his seeds dripping onto her thigh.

After all, he didn't want to impregnate her the first time he bedded her.

When his legs no longer felt wobbly, Caspian got up and got a washcloth. He went to the en-suite and dipped it in the basin of water, then rejoined Susan. He wiped away the remnants of his orgasm from her thigh and then between her legs. In the faint candle light, the proof that he had taken he virginity could be seen on the sheets.

This would definitely give the maids a story to tell.

Once he cleaned her, Caspian laid down beside Susan and held her. Susan sighed and held him, sleep beginning to take her, as it did Caspian.

"I love you very much, Caspian," she sighed.

"And I love you, my Susan."

His Susan. She was now indeed _his_ Susan _._


	7. Chapter 7

**So I know its been quite long time since I posted... O:) lol**

 **I normally update on Mondays and Thursdays, but since its been so long, I thought what the hey!**

 **Now I'm just gonna apologize in advance to any** **Liliandil fans in advance and ask that you don't hate me for how I'm portraying her in this fic O:)**

 **So without further ado...**

* * *

Far away from the kingdom, far away from the people, on a far away island stood a large establishment. And within it, a dark room was filled with warm bluish-white light. A woman stood by the window, glaring out at the sea. Not far from her was a bed, where a dead a man laid. He really wasn't at fault, he had only done his duty and had told his mistress of the information she had wanted. It was simply unfortunate for him that the news he brought her had angered her to the extreme, thus causing her light to spark and burst, annihilating him.

Liliandil stared out from her window, gripping onto the ledge.

 _Married?! Caspian is getting married?! To her?!_

For some time now, or rather ever since they had met, Liliandil had set her eye on King Caspian. It had been almost a her since they had first met. Even though he found her to be beautiful, that was as far as he had ever went. When men saw her, they would throw themselves at her, doing anything they could to be with her.

Except Caspian.

Liliandil had found this interesting, which was why she was interested in him. But hearing that Caspian was getting married to Queen Susan the gentle, angered her to the extreme.

 _Where did she come from? My sources tell me she was never to return to Narnia. Then why? Why did she come back? How?! Caspian is mine and no one else's!_

A crackle of bluish-white light zapped from her, breaking the mirror on the wall.

 _He. Is. Mine!_

* * *

The people cheered with joy as their newly wedded king and queen entered the throne room. Susan could not believe that she was actually married to Caspian, her love. Caspian had to keep his arm around her waist because he himself could not believe he was married to Susan. He had dreamt of this moment several times and now that it was true, he was afraid that he would wake up and find it all to be dream. Holding her helped him to believe that this was real, that it was all real.

Down the aisle they walked, besides Caspian's throne chair was now Susan's new throne chair. Caspian helped Susan up the few steps and Susan took her seat. Caspian turned to his people and held his arms out.

"Let the festivities begin!"

Music filled the large room and everyone broke into chatter. The king and queen were served wine as well as their guests.

"To the King and Queen of Narnia," someone called out.

"To the King and Queen of Narnia," everyone cheered.

Both Caspian and Susan held their glasses up in toast and drank their wine.

Susan turned do Caspian. "Tell me this isn't a dream."

Caspian took her hand in his and placed a kiss in her palm. "If it is, I never want to wake up."

Susan smiled and gave his hand a light squeeze. She looked out to their guests, seeing all of her friends in smiles, as well as her people. Yet for some reason, something seemed off. She couldn't exactly put her finger on it, but it simply was. She glanced around the room but all seemed well. She looked at her husband and he too was enjoying the festivities.

 _Why do I feel like this? Everything seems alright... almost._

Susan sighed at the thought of her siblings, wondering how they were and how much time had passed. She easy quickly taken away from those thoughts when Caspian placed his hand over hers. By the look on his face, Susan could tell he knew what she was thinking about.

"How do you do it," she asked, searching his eyes.

Caspian simply winked, making Susan smile. She turned her attention to the people, many of them dancing. Susan saw Caspian get up from the corner of her eyes and looked at him as he held his hand out to her.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance," his eyes twinkled.

Susan found herself blushing as she placed her hand in his. She followed beside Caspian as he led her to the dance floor. The people around them cheered and moved out of the way for the royal couple. The musicians changed the tune to a slow and lovely tune, allowing the king and queen to spin and twirl across the dance floor, the people of Narnia cheering and slowly joining their king and queen. As the tune changed and became faster, Susan's smile grew as well. She threw her arms up in the air and twirled.

Everything was perfect now! She had somehow returned to her Caspian and was now married to him. She was his as he was hers, both body and soul, and nothing could change that.

Little had Susan realized that she had made herself the center of attention, everyone admiring their queen as she danced on her own, the king especially. He felt his heart blossom, Caspian unable to believe that the woman he loved was truly his and he had made her exceptionally happy. Seeing her smile as she danced did things to him, that he found his feet moving towards her, being drawn towards her. Caspian caught her by her waist and pulled her to him, surprising Susan. And before Susan could say anything, Caspian covered her lips with his, sending the people into a frenzy. Many cheered and whooped, while several Telmarines muttered under their breath.

Susan pulled back and gazed up at Caspian. The only thing she could think of now was to be with him, alone and away from everyone. It seemed that her husband had the same thing in mind, leaning closer to her and whispering to her if she would like to rest now. So she nodded and let him lead her away. The people around them cheered once more, Susan noticing that several of the Telmarine men were louder this time as they held their goblets of wine up to them. At first Susan couldn't understand why but when she remembered their nature, she blushed.

 _Everyone is going to know... But it's only natural; everyone knows what happens between a newly wedded couple after marriage._

Susan glanced up at Caspian beside her.

 _But no one knows that Cas and I..._

Blush filled Susan's cheeks as she thought of the night before. Their morning together was intimate but shortly cut, as Susan needed to get back to her room before anyone became suspicious. Plus there was the fact that it was their wedding day and she needed to start getting ready much earlier than Caspian.

They were just around the corner of their room when Susan was suddenly swooped up in Caspian's arms, earning a squeal from her.

"Oh Caspian, aren't you ever so romantic," Susan teased.

"Only for you _wife_."

Susan blossomed as he called her his wife. She rested her head on his shoulder as he walked them into their room. Even though she had only been here the night before and had shared his bed with him before, it still felt different. She would now officially share this room with Caspian and share this bed with him.

Memories of the night before flooded her mind. It also dawned on Susan then that not only would she share this bed to sleep with him, but to be intimate as well.

"You are blushing wife."

Susan's eyes met Caspian's as he placed her on her feet.

"Care to share your thoughts."

Seeing the twinkle in his eyes, Susan knew that Caspian knew what she was thinking of, and she blushed even harder, burying her face in his chest.

"Is that any way to treat your wife," Susan asked, running her hand over the embroidery of his coat.

"But I quite like teasing my wife and seeing her cheeks blossom."

"Mmm!" Susan covered her face with her hands and felt Caspian's chest vibrate as he chuckled.

"It looks like the Gentle Queen has become the Blushing Queen."

Susan peeked up from her hands and looked up at him. "Did you marry me simply to tease me," she pouted.

Caspian shook his head. "No. I married you because I need you and love you."

Susan's heart fluttered to his words and she smiled a shy smile. Although this wasn't the first time he had claimed his love for her, this was different, it being the first time he claimed his love for her after marriage.

"I love you too, Caspian," she whispered back.

Caspian sealed her lips with his, wrapping his arms around her waist. Susan moved her hands to his hair, twisting it around her fingers. Feeling her tug on his hair earned Susan a groan. She felt Caspian slide his hands up her back and pull on the strings of her dress. The dress instantly loosened it's vice grip on her body and Susan sighed at the freedom.

"Better," Caspian murmured on her lips, smirking lightly.

"Much better," she sighed.

Caspian chuckled and loosened the dress, then turned Susan around. He moved Susan's hair aside and placed a kiss where her neck met her shoulder.

"You looked very beautiful today," Caspian whispered, placing soft kisses along her neck.

"Do I not look beautiful every other day," Susan teased lightly.

"Always. But today, dressed as my bride, you looked more beautiful than ever."

Susan blushed, looking down at her tangled hands with a smile.

"It somewhat pains me to remove this dress off of you. I want to forever cherish you in this dress."

Susan looked up over her shoulder, looking into his eyes as she placed a hand through her hair. "Do you love it that much?"

Caspian nodded, running his hand over the dress. Susan couldn't help herself but to smile; she couldn't blame him for loving this dress so much. She, too, loved this dress very much, loving every inch of lace it contained.

"Would it please my husband if I were to have a portrait made of me wearing this gown?"

Caspian's eyes slightly widened. "Would you?"

"If it pleases you, then yes," she smiled.

Caspian placed a kiss on her shoulder. "It would, thank you my love."

"Anything for you."

Placing a kiss on her lips, Caspian slowly removed the dress from Susan's body. He was somewhat surprised at himself for feeling at ease at all of this, but he figured that the wine and the buzz of the wedding was what was giving him such courage. But he wouldn't take her to bed just yet, no he wouldn't. After the long morning of getting ready and dealing with last minute hassles, and the joyous and exhilarating reception, he could see that his wife was somewhat exhausted, and truth be told, he was too.

Only now does Caspian realize how draining weddings could be.

Susan stepped out of her dress and Caspian picked up the pool of lace from the floor, draping it over a chair. He turned to Susan and could see that she was nervous, messing about with her fingers in front of her. He freed them from their torture and placed a kiss on them.

"Tired," he asked.

Susan nodded. "And my feet are slightly sore," she admitted.

Blush filled her cheeks once more, thought it was out of embarrassment. Susan didn't know why she exactly felt this way, but she did.

 _Maybe its the wedding nerves?_

"How about we take a bath?"

Susan nodded. "That would be lovely."

With her hand in his, Caspian led her to the en suite. A large tub took up the center of the room, already filled with water. Caspian had made sure with servants in advance that water had been prepared for their bath. He placed his hand in the water to check the temperature, and it was just right. So he went to remove his clothes, when Susan stopped him.

"May I," she nearly whispered.

Caspian moved his hands away and nodded with a light smiled. With a deep breath, Susan moved her hands up to remove his coat. She couldn't understand why for the life of herself was she so nervous, especially after the proposal she had made to him about getting married the Narnian way, only the night before.

 _You can do this Susan_ , she mentally cheered herself on.

Placing his coat aside, Susan pulled his shirt free from his trouser, then pulled it up over his head. Seeing his chiseled chest, she couldn't help herself but to admire his physique.

 _The girls back at home would have fainted! Now then..._

Susan looked at drawstrings of his trousers before glancing up at Caspian. His eyes were still on her, causing her to blush once more. With a deep breath, Susan undid the strings, his pants loosening. And with a small mental prayer, she pulled them down and let them pool at his feet. Her eyes immediately met his length before they darted to his stepped out from his pants and slightly kicked them aside. Susan met his eyes with hers and let him lead her to the tub. He helped her in first and Susan welcomed the cool water. Caspian stepped in behind her and sat down, bringing her in front him. With a sigh, Susan leaned back and laid her head on Caspian's chest, letting out a shudder.

"Is it too cold, my love," Caspian asked.

Susan shook her head. "It's perfect." She looked up at him. "Everything is perfect."

Caspian smiled and placed a kiss on her lips. "I had a feeling that after the long day we had, this would be just right."

"It's more than that - it's perfect."

Susan tilted her chin up and Caspian kissed her once more before placing her head on his shoulder.

"I really wish your siblings were here, Susan," Caspian said softly.

Susan let out a light sigh, letting Caspian squeeze her lightly and entangle his fingers within hers. "I don't know if I'll ever see them again," she whispered.

"If there were a way, I would bring them to you or you to them, my love. Anything to make you happy."

Susan looked up at him. "You make me happy."

"Then I shall keep you forever," he smiled.

"You won't ever let me go?"

"Never."

Freeing her hands from his, Susan turned in his hold and faced him, straddling him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, pouring her love to him. Caspian placed one hand at her waist and the other on her cheek, kissing her back with all of his love as well.

"Promise me something," Susan whispered in kisses.

"Anything."

"You will never let anything come between us and break us."

"Never. I promise," and he sealed her lips once more.

Susan felt her body fill with want and desire. She first thought of herself crazy for feeling this way, but then thought no more of it. Caspian was now her husband and they were newly married - she had every right to feel the way she did. And after being soaked in such cooling water, she felt her body revive from the stresses of the day. The cool water no longer felt cool to her warm and heated flesh and there was only one way to satisfy this warmth.

"Caspian," she whimpered.

It only took the sound of his name for Caspian to understand what it was that his dear Susan wanted. So he picked her up as he stood, Susan wrapping her legs around his waist as he took them out from the tub and led them back into their room and to their bed.

As the newly wedded royal couple entangled themselves to each other and their sheets, a bolt of bluish-white light flashed in the sky. Of course, the couple didn't have a clue as their focus was elsewhere, having no idea of what was coming their way.


	8. Chapter 8

As the sun came up and brought light to Narnia, the darkness cowered and hid as the sun revealed everything it hit.

Even the back of the handsome king, which shined from sweat, making it easier to see red scratch marks which had been made by his queen.

"Caspian!"

The scratches couldn't be helped - especially when such pleasure was involved.

"Susan..."

What is sleep?

"Ah, Caspian!"

While the rest of Narnia knew what is was, the matter of sleep had become unknown to the newly wedded royals, as their first night together had been spent sweetly and intimately. And even at the crack of dawn, as Susan writhed beneath Caspian, both feeling immense pleasure, sleep continued to be an unknown factor, even after Susan burst around Caspian, arching her body into him as he grunted and found his release.

Caspian pulled out from his wife and laid his head atop of Susan's breasts, Susan welcoming his weight to her numb body. Only now did the two realize that the sun had revealed itself.

"What is sleep," Caspian muttered.

Susan chuckled, running her fingers through his sweat-damp hair.

What truly is sleep?

Placing a kiss on her chest, Caspian looked up at Susan. "Good morning," he smiled.

Susan felt her heart melt at the sight of him. "Good morning."

Caspian picked himself up and kissed his wife, Susan kissing him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I truly do not wish to get up this morning," Caspian admitted.

"Ah, but we must. Imagine what the people would think if their king were nowhere to be found."

"Simple - they would think that he is with their queen since she cannot be seen either."

"And what kind of an idea would that give the people," Susan blushed.

Caspian couldn't help his grin as he rested his forehead on Susan's, shutting his eyes. "That their king and queen are hopelessly in love."

This time, Susan couldn't help her own smile. "Have you no shame, King Caspian X?"

Caspian pulled back. "Not even the slightest bit," he smirked.

Susan broke out into a giggle and Caspian sighed at the sound of it. He wished that they could stay in their bed like this for the rest of the day - for the rest of their lives even - but Narnia wasn't going to run itself on its own, so the two finally got up and prepared themselves for the day.

As the King and Queen of Narnia made their way to the dining hall, everyone else bowed down to them, greeting them good morning. Breakfast went by smoothly and soon Caspian went to join the council and discuss certain matters of the land, while Susan worked with the servants to check on the castle.

"Your majesty?"

Susan turned to see a Telmarine maid with her head bowed. "Yes?"

"Word arrived that a guest will be coming to the castle today during the grand feast."

Of course celebrating the royal wedding for one day wouldn't be enough, and so a feast was to be held later that evening so the festivities could continue, while having been able to complete whatever work necessary, earlier in the day.

"Who," Susan asked.

"I cannot say. All I know is that it is a companion of his majesty."

 _Campanion?_

Susan nodded and dismissed the girl, wondering who this companion of Caspian's was.

 _Do I know him? Probably not; I've been away from Narnia for so long, he probably became acquainted with this man while I wasn't here. Well, I look forward to meeting any of my husband's friends._

* * *

Susan entered the throne room, her crown sitting atop of her head. She found her husband sitting in his thrown chair and when he saw her, he stood up and helped her up the short few steps, then both sat down together.

"Who is this friend of yours," Susan asked.

"To tell you the truth Susan, even I do not know."

Caspian truly didn't know. Apparently this companion of his wanted to surprise him, so they had kept their name hidden. All Caspian knew was that this was a friend he had made during his voyage of the dawntreader.

 _But who is it_ , he wondered.

Susan opened her mouth to say something, when she felt something. Nothing had touched her, but rather, it was was a feeling from within. Something didn't seem right, and she glanced around the throne room. Everything seemed just fine, her people buzzing among themselves, her husband sitting beside her with his crown on his head.

 _Why do I-?_

The double doors to the throne room opened and everything went mute for Susan. She felt an electrical hum as a beautiful woman entered, wearing a long white gown, her hair long and icy blond, a bluish-white light surrounding her.

Susan felt her blood run cold as the woman came forward, smiling from end to end. She noticed her husband opening his mouth to speak from the corner of her eyes, but she could hear nothing. In fact she couldn't hear anyone but her own thoughts.

 _It's her! The girl from my nightmare! But how-? Is she really real? But how could I have possibly seen her in my dreams if I have never even met her?_

A memory flashed in Susan's mind. She had just come back from America with her parents and Peter, and Lucy and Edmund were very excited to tell them of their trip to Narnia, her cousin Eustace especially. At the time, she didn't want to really hear it as mentioning Caspian would make her heart hurt, knowing that she could never see him again. She had blocked them all out when they told them of their adventures, but only now did certain words register and come through.

"Susan?"

Susan snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Caspian, who was looking at her with concern.

"Are you alright my love?"

As Caspian took her hand in his, Susan glanced at their guest. She could see something form in the woman's eyes, hard as she tried not to make it obvious.

Susan turned back to Caspian. "I'm okay, sorry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, my love," she smiled softly. Susan turned her attention to the woman. "Lady Liliandil, I've heard quite a lot about you."

"Oh, you're too kind, my queen," the blonde smiled, and Susan could see there was more behind it. "Surely it wasn't much."

"Oh I wouldn't say so," Susan replied. "My family has told me of your part during their journey. I thank you for helping them, for helping my husband."

"It is my honor to serve my king," she bowed.

Susan noticed the way her breasts were ready to fall out of her dress, making Susan clench her jaw slightly, making sure no one could notice.

 _This woman!_

"I do hope you will stay to enjoy the celebrations," Caspian questioned.

"I would be honored. My assistant, Sir Stefan, will be accompanying me as well."

Susan finally noticed the man beside her. He was tall, slightly muscular, with short dark hair and brown eyes. He stood with one arm at his side while the other rested over his sword. The man stood tall and proud, the man looking quite handsome. It was soon realized by Susan that this man was somewhat older than them.

Sir Stefan bowed. "I am honored to be in your presence, your majesties."

"Welcome to court," Caspian nodded. "I do hope you will enjoy your time while here with Lady Liliandil."

Sir Stefan bowed again before turning his eyes to Susan. When his eyes met hers, Susan felt something within her, and it wasn't exactly a feeling of comfort, but quite the opposite. She simply slightly nodded her head to the man before he straightened. Lady Liliandil and Sir Stefan were escorted away to their rooms and Susan watched their retreating backs.

 _Something just doesn't feel right._

Susan was snapped from her thoughts when Caspian took hold of her hand. She turned to him and found him smiling lightly as he drew her hand to his lips.

"I've missed you," he said softly.

Susan couldn't help he chuckle. "Not many hours have passed since you last saw me."

"I beg to differ."

Caspian rose and so did Susan. She linked her arm with her husband's and they strolled out of the throne room, heading to the gardens. Susan was actually quite grateful for this, because it was distracting her from her thoughts of their two new guests.

Walking through the grounds, they arrived to where the rose bushes sat. Susan admired the red roses, loving how beautifully red they were. Caspian carefully removed one, careful not to prick himself from the thorns. He pulled out the thorns and then handed it to Susan.

Susan frowned. "There was no need for that Cas, you could have hurt yourself."

"Of course there was - my beautiful wife needed a rose."

"I don't _need_ a rose," she pointed out.

"Well I wanted to give my rose a rose."

Susan's cheeks filled with blush. "Am I really your rose?"

Caspian stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest. "You are. You are my rose, as well as my beautiful sapphire."

Susan toyed with the rose as she looked down, blushing.

"Your eyes... I have never seen anything like it."

Unable to help herself, Susan thought of Liliandil. "I've never seen anything like that either," she said absentmindedly.

"What do you mean?"

Susan looked up into Caspian's confusion-filled eyes. "Uh, well... it's nothing really, just a thought."

Caspian frowned. "Is my wife hiding things from me already?"

Susan rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "It's nothing important Caspian."

"Are you sure?"

Susan reached up on her tippy toes. "Absolutely," and she pecked his lips.

"Mm, my dear gentle queen, I highly doubt that is the right way to kiss your king," he smirked.

"Oh? And what is the right way?"

Without answering verbally, Caspian answered with actions, covering her lips with his. Susan moaned around him, placing her hands on his chest as Caspian's tongue explored her mouth. She felt excitement bubble within her and desire spreading throughout her body. However this was the wrong place for it.

"Caspian," she moaned.

Caspian groaned and soon let go of her slightly bruised lips. He rested his forehead against hers, tugging on the air between them, as did Susan.

"I never want to let go of you," Caspian breathed.

Susan smiled softly, bringing her hand to his cheek. "I never want you to either."

Pulling back, Caspian placed a kiss on her forehead, lingering there for a moment, before resting his cheek atop of her head, Susan wrapping her arms around him, relaxing in her husband's embrace.

Little did the king and queen realize they had an audience member around. They watched the two hold each other with an embrace, then turned away with a smirk, walking away with purposeful strides.

* * *

 **It's been a moment lol**

 **By the way, how many of you have watched _Reign_? ;)**


End file.
